NerdCon '52 Wizard LARP
Rules of the Road: *To make it more fair, the participants' meta powers are deactivated, including passive powers like Joss's fireproofing. (Most likely, physical attributes like Clay's wings and Naomi's wolf bits are still there but do nothing useful.) *However, the participants gain the special abilities of the characters they're cosplaying. (There is at least one exception to this: cosplaying a character who can come back from the dead and/or shrug off instantly-lethal injuries will not save you from the traps and monsters, as Milo and Lacey discovered.) *Dying in the game sends you back to the lobby and eliminates you from the game; your partner can still try to win by themself (or, if they find another unattached adventurer, team up with them). *Once you've entered the game, the only way to leave is to die or win, so if you have to leave RIGHT NOW your best bet is to get yourself killed. Roster: *Everett and Tamsyn: Runners-up *Flint and Lilly *Maddie, Valencia, and Anna: Winners! *Elly and Lorelei *Charlie and Leon *Clone Joss and Clay ** Clone Joss and Anna (after Clay died) *Erika and Jiaxua *Brandy and Jenna *Kerri and Naomi *Misty and O.Jiaxua *Milo and Lacey *Clone Gareth and Jezebelle *MJ and Skyler Locations: *Outside the tower: The castle has a large oaken door, 20 feet high. Alond the trip is a stone arch, with a stone skull sitting atop. There is a lock on the door. MJ and Skyler died here (they failed to get inside and were killed by wolves). Announcement: Lakmir: *his voice echoes from the darkness* Welcome, foolish mortal! Many liek you have come to try and slay me, but most have not even been able to get inside? Can you? Hurry, I hear the Dire WOlves of the Dark Wood are hungry this evening *Main hallway: For those inside, they enter into the main hallway. Torches burn dimly as they see another larde door ahead of them. A small silver door to the side, like a closet. and aa red rug that lead the way. Announcement: Lakmir: *his voice echoes out* Cheats and sneak thieves! I commend you on getting inside. But let it be known, that the rest of these doors are sealed by much more powerful magicks then a simple spell or a set of tools can assist with. Are you strong enough to combat my power? *Small silver door: inside the small silver door is a closet. With a grand looking sword that seems to glimmer in the torch light, as well as a sling and three bullets *Book room: No text description. Taking the book causes a pit trap to activate. Clay, Clone Gareth and Jezebelle died here. Announcement: Lakmir: *his voice echoes once again* Welcome, further into my castle. I commend your spirit. Knowledge is power, but those who seek to obtain it are destined to fall from their own Hubris *Three door room No voice over or text description. Located around the corner of the book room. Anna died here (there are no traps, but there was, at the time, a large and angry dragon). *Pedestal room: Very hot. *Lake room: Contains a giant lake monster that eats anyone who enters the water. Lacey died here. *Arrow room: Accessed through a secret passage near the book. Messing with the torches opens a secret passage, while climbing to the ledge leads to instant death. Flint and Lilly died here. 'Announcement: '''Are as a foolish as Icaris, to be succumbed by the Hubris of the sky? Or are you more grounded on a a more difficult, but ultimately advantageous journey *Bridge room: Accessed through the secret passage in the arrow room. The left-hand bridge leads to the wraith room; the right-hand one to the snake room. *Snake room: The snake is a statue. A mirrored spike is in its mouth. *Wraith room: The wraith is ''really, really scary. Like, deadly scary. Milo, Lorelei, and Elly died here. The torch from the sarcophagus room is needed to defeat it and get the cloak. *EPOR room: The shelf contains a scroll reading "Three to become one, staff, blade, and Dragon, the Key to the Abyss and the Slayer of the Dragon King", a salve, and a bottle of light shimmery silver liquid. Casting "EPOR" as a spell causes the rope to come to life and jump back up the shaft, providing a return path. A wooden door leads to the wraith room; yanking a torch will reveal the passage to the hole room. *Hole room: The hole fits the spike perfectly. *Waterfall room: There is a draft from somewhere. Behind the waterfall is a small space with a black rock; the rock conceals a leather pouch containing an ice blue orb and three copper coins. *Sarcophagus room: The silver coffin contains a banshee. One wood coffin contains a skeleton with a holy torch; the other, a mummy with a red gem and a golden staff. '''Announcement: '''You have done well to come this far, but shall the memories of the dead drag you down with them? Those who bed with the Gilded WOman shall never find true rest and will forever curse the living *Dragon corridor: Contains a dragon. Going for the treasure chest makes the dragon attack. Joss died here.